eurekasevenfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 19 - What Can You See From Your Place?
Overview Synopsis Renton is enraged that he can't get into the Core and wonders why it opened so easily earlier. He screams for Eureka as he asks why. Antibody Coralians have taken over the Capital, and on theEND, Dominic discovers that a computer virus from theEND is affecting the Coralian Core, which explains what is happening right now. He knows he has to stop the virus from spreading or else he won't be able save anything and anyone, and he sees Anemone suffering the effects of the virus. The Gekko's LFOs begin destroying parts of Dewey's ship. It is revealed that the Gekko staged a crash in order to attack the ship but they were surprised that it was Holland's idea. Matthieu and Hilda see escape pods fleeing from the ship, but decide to let them go because they need to deal with Dewey only. Two officers are guarding Dewey and pointing their guns at Holland. One of them asks Dewey to escape, but he refuses and Holland shoots both officers to death. Dewey orders him out of the way because he can't see the events on the monitor, so Holland shoots the monitor. He orders Dewey to put an end to all the chaos, but Dewey says the program can't be stopped, and when the Scub Coral disappears, everyone's faith will dissolve because this world is full of fakes and nothingness. Holland grabs him by the collar and points out that Adroc is already dead but why should the Coralians, him, and everyone else die due to his selfish beliefs. Dewey counts the number of casualities on his ship and adding up to the deaths from the Seven Swell, he estimates 378 have died. Dewey says Holland is also selfish for sacrificing his crew to board his ship and they are the same because they are brothers. Enraged, Holland begins beating Dewey and says they are nothing alike because Dewey is the one who is wrong. Dewey takes one of his officer's gun and shoots Holland in the abdomen, calling Holland a fool, and uses his sword to slice his arm off. Dominic takes Anemone's place as pilot of theEND to stop the virus. TheEND moves again and exits the Core, and with Anemone on his back, Dominic hopes the virus will stop, but he sees a giant flower coming towards him. Shocked by the Coralian, he doesn't have time to defend himself until Anemone, with Eureka, shoots it with his gun and asks him if he's okay. Dewey taunts Holland and is about to leave when Holland manages to stand up and point his gun at the back of Dewey's head. He notices that Holland is wearing body armor, which protected him from the bullet. He also reveals that he didn't sacrifice his crew because he believes in them and they won't die with the world. Dewey pulls out his sword but he is shot multiple times as Holland declares that his world is on with his crew in it. He radios that he has killed Dewey but he will look for a way to stop the Ageha Project. In his final moments, Dewey remembers Adroc, Dominic, and when he lost his leg to save Holland after he fell from a cliff. His last words are of when he promised to go back to the hill where he and Holland used to reff as children. As Holland looks on in shock, he is told that everyone on the Gekko is alive and well, and their mission was a success. Dominic meets with the Gekko crew and brings Anemone, now encased in black mass, to Mischa, who says she can't do anything because she doesn't know what caused it. Dominic explains a virus from the viral program is responsible but Mischa thinks there is more to the cause as she studies the computer. Jobs and Woz offer to look at theEND to find more information and Dominic knows he still has to stop the program before its too late. At the Core, Eureka notices it has gotten dark and senses something is wrong. The skyfish around her begin to break apart and her skin begins to do the same thing. The skyfish says that they are being poisoned and they won't be able to bring the seed if their bodies die. Eureka says that she has been hearing Renton's voice the entire time, and Renton notices her eyes becoming blank as he struggles to get into the Core. Suddenly, she tries to tell him something as multiple Coralians emerge from the Core. Trivia *In the anime, Dewey commits suicide by shooting himself in the head during his final battle with Holland. *Unlike the anime, Holland loses his right arm in his battle against Dewey. Category:Eureka Seven